Stoked on Crack Pairings?
by Woahnessness
Summary: A series of oneshots for all Stoked pairings. Chapter two: RippEmma
1. ReeFin: Lost

**Hello, I know I'm supposed to be working on my rewrite for the 'The Summer of Crazies' and chapter four of 'You Honestly Think I'm Over You?' but, I just really wanted to do this, and I wanted to do it now. I know this was probably done before, but I don't care. **

**So, this is for crack and/or cannon pairings, I might (Repeat, MIGHT!) do some yaoi/yuri or even OC pairings if they are requested. Nothing M rated, tryin' to keep this as PG 13 as possible, sorry. I might also do songfics as well (Any and all profanity will be censored). I may use the same couple twice if it is requested, as long as a different plot is provided.**

**Chapter 1. ReeFin: Lost**

Fin looked down at the soft sand she walked on, then her gaze shifted to the setting sun. The beautifully lit sky casted with a shade of red and orange and even a hint of purple. It would be dark soon, she knew she wouldn't want to be caught up in a mess of darkness, so she grabbed her board and headed down the path toward the staff lodge. This was usually the hour when the staff would go down for a bonfire at the Office, but a wedding happened to take place at the hotel today. A situation involving thrown cake, a pretty ticked off bride, a jealous relative, and a groom being wrestled to the ground. So, the entire summer staff decided to turn in early. Excluding Fin, who wanted a quick session to relieve some stress before turning in.

She looked up to see the bright sky had already turned a dark shade of blue, and even some bright dots scattered here and there. Fin sighed, to be honest, she wasn't really tired. In fact, she really wanted to surf again right about now, but knew that she couldn't do so at night without a full moon. She stood there in thought for a moment, before heading towards the path that would bring her to the top of the waterfall. She wanted to be alone at the moment, but she wasn't exactly sure why though. She liked everyone at the staff house, especially a certain red haired kook. Not that she would admit that to herself, nor anyone else.

After what seemed like forever, she made it to the top, only to find someone else was already there. She squinted to see who it was. It was Reef, the one everyone teased her about like-liking. Everytime it happened, she would deny it almost immediately, yet everytime her cheeks would turn a light shade of pink, luckily it was hidden through her tan skin.

She tried to retreat before she was noticed. She felt a tug at her wrist, she turned to see Reef holding her wrist with a smirk on his face. Fin glared at the boy in front of her while trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" Fin demanded.

Ignoring her demands, Reef said, "Spyin' on the Reefster I see."

Fin gave a disgusted look, "Nast! Why would do that?"

Reef didn't answer, he just let go of her wrist. Then, he was quite shocked. He expected her to just walk away, instead, she just stood there, rubbing her wrist. Fin gave a confused look, why was he staring at her?

"What?" She asked.

Reef shrugged. She turned around and started walking away, Reef followed. "Why are you here, anyway?" He asked her.

"I should ask the same thing." Fin said, not turning around. Reef then jogged in front of her and blocked her path. Fin, annoyed, crossed her arms. Reef just stared at her, nearly getting lost in those beautiful violet eyes of hers. He then said, "Crazy day, huh?"

"What?" Fin asked, confused.

"Ya know, with that wedding." Reef said, smiling.

Fin managed a small smile, "Yeah, that was pretty crazy. Especially when that brides maid threw you into the table."

Reef went wide eyed, "She did not! Ripper was the one who pushed me!"

"Ripper wasn't even there!" Fin said, chuckling lightly.

"Well..." Reef started, then bit his lip, "Hang on, let me think of something." he said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Fin laughed and walked passed him, "Yeah, whatever."

Reef, still looking at the ground and rubbing his chin, didn't notice. Then he look up and saw that she was no longer there. Looking to his right, he saw that she was walking away, he sprinted to catch up with her. Once her caught up to her, they were already at the path on the way to the staff lodge. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Ya know, it surprises me." Reef broke the silence.

Fin turned to him, "What surprises you?"

"That you _still_ haven't admitted that you like me." Reef said, smirking.

Here it comes again, the dreaded blush that always creeps it's way to her cheeks. This time, it was more red than pink, which was unusual. Fin was never really the one to blush that often. Turning away, she crossed her arms and furrowed her eye brows.

"How many times do I have to say that I _don't_ like you!" Fin denied.

"Of course you like me! If you don't like me, how come you were about to kiss me in MaReefland?" Reef asked, smirking with his hands on his hips.

"Um, how 'bout I thought I was going to _die_! If I knew we weren't gonna die there together, I would've never agreed to it!" Fin said, arms still crossed and she again started walking away.

"Uh, you seem to have forgotten that _you_ were the one who offered to kiss _me_." Reef said.

Fin stopped dead in her tracks and went wide eyed. She didn't really know why she offered to kiss Reef, she hated that sexist kook! Didn't she? She never really understood. When she found out that Reef and Lo were in a relationship, she didn't know why she felt... Well... _Betrayed_. She hid all of her sorrow, and said that she and Reef were a thing of the past. Then, a few days later, she tries to ruin the entire relationship. And when Reef and Lo broke it off, why did she feel so happy? Shouldn't she feel sorry for the two? She felt so... Selfish! Fin didn't want to admit these things to herself, she never wanted to feel this way, but she does.

"I... Um, well..." Fin stuttered.

"Ha! I _knew_ it! I knew you liked me!" Reef said, pointing at her.

Fin opened her mouth to say something, then closed it once again. Reef was smirking at her, staring at her while she tried to avoid eye contanct. Then she felt a tug on her shoulder and a hand under her chin that moved her head so that she was facing him. Reef said nothing, he moved closer to her, their faces a mere inch apart. Before Fin could say anything, Reef closed the gap between them with the urgency of a mad man. Fin shocked eyes stared into his blissful ones. Despite the voice in her head screaming at her to pull away this moment, her body just didn't seem to listen.

No, it didn't _want_ to listen.

Fin closed her eyes, finally kissing him back. After of what was about fifteen seconds, they seperated. Fin was surprised to see that Reef was blushing almost as much as she was, and even had a shy smile. Reef shy around a girl? She never thought she'd see the day! Nor did she think that the certain girl would be her!

The two stood in akward silence for a few minutes, then Reef asked, "Race ya to the staff lodge?"

Fin looked up, then gave a confident smile, "You're on!"

The two went in racing position, "On you mark, get set, **go!**" Fin shouted. Before Fin could start running, Reef shoved himself in the lead. Fin, though still smiling, said, "Hey! Kook! Get back here!"

She ran after him, the two laughed the whole way.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Could've been better?** **And I have no idea how me and StokedFan had almost the exact idea on the same day, but the only difference is that mine is about all Stoked pairings.**

**Any requests, just say the pairing and I'll start typing.**


	2. RippEmma: Mine

**Hi.**

**So now, here's one of my requests.**

**Chapter 2: RippEmma**

**Title: Mine**

**Pairing requested by: InvaderZara**

**Song: Mine by Taylor Swift**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Bing!

The bell at the top of the dimly-lit convenience store's door rang, the same moment entered a red haired, ponytailed girl. Her lips curved into a shy smile as she akwardly closed the door behind her. Walking slowly, she started browsing the on-the-go snacks that the store had to offer. This went of for ten or so minutes, every so often she would pick up and observe an item, only for her to lightly shake her head and put it back. Giving up on the snacks, she made her way to the freezer section at the back of the store. She eyed the freezers briefly, then she opened the door on her right, and took out a six-pack of Beasts, an energy drink.

Holding the energy drink in one hand and adjusting the strap on her brown purse with the other, she walked over to the check-out counter at the front of the store. She raised the Beasts on the counter, then reached over to the mini rack on the left side of the counter and picked up a pack of Lubba Gubba gum, then put it next to the energy drink. She looked around, and saw no sign of an employee. She sighed and rested her her chin on one hand while the other hand tapped on the counter impatiently. She looked down and started playing with her pearl necklace.

"Oi!" She jumped slightly and turned around to see a blue-haired boy walking out of the door that leads to the stock room. Carrying a large box in his hands, he walked over to the girl, put the box on the counter, and hopped over the counter. Once he was behind the counter, he turned to the girl with the same smile on his face he had before.

Leaning on the counter, still smiling, "Didn't you read the sign?" she heard him ask in an Australian accent.

"Huh?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

The boy pointed to the sign on a window near the door. The sign said, 'Hours: Weekdays- 9:00 A.M. to 10:00 P.M. Weekends- 11:00 A.M. to 8:00 P.M.' The girl opened her brown purse and dug out her green iPhone. She looked at the time in the upper right-hand corner. It was Tuesday and it was 10:30 P.M.

She went wide eyed, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I could come back tomorrow if you want." She was about to pick up her gum to put it back on the rack, when a tan hand gently touched hers, she immediately froze.

She looked up and saw the boy's sweet smile and warm gaze, "No, it's alright, I can check you out real quick." He said. He let go of her hand, but however didn't notice that her cheeks turned cherry-red. She put her arms behind her back and stared down at her feet, a small smile forming on her lips. The boy turned towards the cash register.

While he turned it on, he asked, "So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up from her feet and saw the boy's smile once again, "What?" The girl asked, snapped out of her thoughts.

The boy chuckled slightly, then again asked what her name was.

"Oh! I'm Emma... Emma Mackenzie." She said with a nervous smile. She then looked down at the gold name tag on the boy's chest, "It's nice to meet you... Um... Riley Wilson."

The boy's smile faded, he looked away and his face flushed, "Yeah, but I prefer 'Ripper'."

Emma gave a confused look, "Why 'Ripper'?"

Ripper rubbed the back of his head, "In Aussie strine it means 'fantastic' or 'great'."

"Oh." Was all Emma could say. Ripper again chuckled lightly. He then saw that the cash register had turned back on, so he then proceeded to scan the items, then he asked, "So, Emma, why I haven't I seen you around here before?"

Emma leaned against the counter, "Me and my family moved here last month, in August. I was cooped up in the house, like, all month since we moved, so I haven't gotten around much lately."

"Well, that sounds fun." Ripper joked, putting the items in a plastic bag. Emma gave a light giggle in response. Setting the now bagged items on the counter, in front of Emma, he asked, "Gum and energy drinks? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Heh, yeah. Me and my family are going to Vancouver to visit my aunt this weekend." Emma said, grabbing the bag.

"There anything to do there?" Ripper asked, curious.

Emma sighed, "Not really. There are some old puzzles and boardgames lying around, but those aren't really my thing."

Ripper smiled, "Well, you could... um... ya know, give me a call sometime... I-if you want." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Emma was shocked for a moment, then gave a big smile, "S-sure!"

Ripper looked around, then saw one of the testing strips for the cologne. He took one out and started writing his number on it with a nearby pen. Once he was finished, he handed it to Emma. Emma took it excitedly.

After saying goodbye to Ripper, Emma walked towards the door. As soon as she opened it, Ripper shouted, "Wait!" Stopping halfway out the door, Emma turned to him.

"Are you planning on going to the high school that's just up the street?" Ripper asked, curiousness in his voice.

"Um... Yeah." Emma said, wondering why he asked that question.

Ripper smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

In response, Emma just gave a sweet smile, then walked out of the convenience store. After she left, Ripper dug around in his pocket, until he pulled out his bronze BlackBerry Pearl. Hitting seep-dial on a certain number, he waited impatiently, until he heard a voice on the other line say, "Hey Ripper. What's up?"

"Lance, mate, I saw a really great girl at work today." Ripper said.

Meanwhile, outside, Emma leaned against her car as she dialed a number. Then a voice picked up, "Hey Emma."

"Hey Lo, is Fin with you too?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's right here." Lo said, even though Emma couldn't see it she guestured to Fin.

"Okay, put your phone on speaker." Emma said.

"Why?" Lo asked.

"Because, I want you both to here this!" Emma said, she always wanted to tell her two best friends everything at the same time.

"Kay, hang on." Lo said. Lo looked at her phone and put Emma on speaker.

"Hey Alberta." Fin said while on speaker.

"Hey Fin, I just met, the _cutest_ guy at the convenice store today!" Emma said. Then all three girls squealed into the phone.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Emma and Ripper laughed as they burst through the door at his house. Ripper and Emma have known each other for eight months now, and have been dating for one month. Ripper decided to take Emma to the Big Wave Theatre. Where a chilled-out, laid-back man who called himself 'The Kahuna', owns the place. Ripper told Emma that all that played there were surf movies. Emma was a little uneasy at first, but she thought the movie was fantastic! A good plot, a thrilling climax, relatable characters, it was truly spectacular!

Emma sat on the couch while Ripper disappears into the kitchen for a brief moment, then reappears holding two sodas in his hands. He handed Emma her soda, after she said thank you he sat next to her. After opening his soda and taking a sip, he wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma's cheeks turned a bright pink and she smiled at him, then she snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest, making his heartbeat increase. After a few minutes of content silence, Emma sighed.

"Can you believe it?" She asked.

Ripper looked down at her with loving eyes, "Believe what?"

"That it's been a whole month since we started dating." Emma said, lifting her head so her chin was resting on his chest. Smiling a little more, Ripper held her closer.

"No, I can't actually." Ripper said. Emma smiled and closed her eyes.

"We should do something special." She said, eyes still closed. Ripper sighed and closed his eyes as well.

Opening one eye, Ripper asked, "Like what?"

"Like, go to the beach?" Emma asked, opening her brown eyes and looking into Ripper's blue ones.

Ripper smiled excitedly, "Sure, first thing on Saturday."

"Why Saturday?" Emma asked.

Ripper shrugged, "I made plans on Friday, I'm just gonna go surf with-"

Emma cut him off, "Wait! You surf?"

Ripper went wide eyed, "Yeah, didn't I tell you that?"

"No." Emma said. Ripper was a little taken aback, he had been dating her for a month, and had known her for eight months! How could he had forgotten to tell her that he surfs? Most likely because of the winter season, he didn't really think about it...

"That is so awesome!" Emma said, sitting up straight. Ripper looked at her with a confused look. Seeing this look, she added, "I've _always_ wanted to learn how to surf!"

It was true, Emma had been wanting to surf since she saw her first six-footer, when she was six herself. Fin and Lo did surf, but were always so busy, and hardly had any time to teach Emma. Emma even has her own board, that was getting pretty dusty in her room, since she never had the time to learn how to use it. She picked up on all the knowledge of surf lingo and moves, even though she's never tried them herself.

"Really?" Ripper asked happily, "Well, I could teach this weekend! After all, we are going to the beach."

Emma squealed and hugged Ripper tightly. Ripper smile sweetly, and returned the hug while blushing. Once she let go, she gently kissed Ripper's cheek, making them a dark shade of red. When she saw him blush, she giggled, and blushed herself.

"I can't _wait_ for this Saturday!" She exclaimed. Ripper just smiled at how cute she looked when she was excited. Emma opened her mouth to say something else, when she heard a horn honk outside the window. Emma looked passed the curtains and saw her mother outside in her car, waiting tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Emma put up a finger a mouthed 'Just a second'. After her mother gave the hand signal to hurry up, she turned back to Ripper. She went up and hugged him. When the hug was over, they stared at each other in deep eye contact. Before they knew it, Ripper brushed his lips with her's.

Emma blushed, she knew that this was the first time their lips touched. She had this weird feeling in her chest, as did he. What was this unfamiliar feeling? It was a warm, fuzzy feeling. Something they couldn't really comprehend. It bothered them not knowing.

After half a minute, they seperated. Blushing like mad, they stood there, not knowing what to say. Emma thought of something, but didn't think it should be said just yet, she felt they had to wait a little while longer before she said it. But, she was going crazy and the words just slipped passed her lips...

"I love you." Emma said. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth. But it was too late, Ripper heard perfectly what she had said. His eyes went wide. He thought he imagined it! Did she really speak those three words? Emma had a sheepish look on her face, she started to panic when he wasn't answering. Then she was confused when his lips curved into a smile. She became startled when Ripper pulled her closer, and kissed her once again. Emma closed her eyes and kissed back. He wrapped one hand around her waist, while the other held the back of her head, keeping her in place. She slowly warapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After they seperated, Ripper smiled romantically at Emma and said, "I love you, too."

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing  
That's ever been mine._

It had been exactly two years since their first kiss, and a year since they've first said 'I love you' to each other. They're still going strong, even after almost three years. Their friends have been so undeniably shocked that it's been almost three years since they've started dating, and they haven't broken up once. There had been many close calls, though. Fin and Lo became friends with Lance, and the group just sort of blended together. They all sat together at lunch, they all hung out. When Lance and Ripper gradutated high school, the girls didn't really see them that often, hardly even on weekends. Even through long-distance, Emma and Ripper remained close at heart, and when summer hit they saw each other almost every day. Fin, Lo, and Emma turned eighteen that year, and they graduated as well.

Now, Ripper was twenty, and Emma was nineteen. He held her closely while they sat in the soft sand and kissed her gingerly on the forehead, to have a girlish giggle in response. They both gazed out into the sea with their surfboards at their feet. Ripper and Emma just finished their surf session for the day. After two years, Emma had become quite a pro! Ripper started teaching her, as he promised. After a year, Fin and Lo found the time to help too. Lance helped as well. She went from fumbling every time to never falling at all. Ripper was very impressed, she was a natural.

Emma sighed contently, then frowned. Ripper noticed this, then sat up to face her, "What's wrong?"

Emma sat up and rubbed her arm subconciously, "Well... It's just... I'm starting college soon and... I don't know, I gues I'm just nervous."

Ripper smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, you'll do fine."

Despite his words, she still had a worried look on her face, "How can you be so sure?"

Ripper chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, college is not the end of the world."

Emma seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still seemed a little worked up, so Ripper gave her a quick peck on the lips. Emma smiled when he pulled away, and looked at him, "Thanks Ripper."

Ripper smiled at her, "Sure thing, sheila." Emma grinned and hugged him. Ripper hugged back, then reached for something in his pocket. He suddenly let go of the hug and Emma gave confused look, "What?" She asked. Ripper pointed at something down the beach. Emma turned around, Ripper took this opportunity to take out what was in his pocket.

A black velvet box.

Ripper opened the velvet box, to reveal a ring attached to a diamond that shined in the setting sun. Inside the lid of the box, had a note that said 'With love, from Ripper'. Emma squinted to see what Ripper was pointing at.

Finally, giving up, she turned back to Ripper, "Ripper, I didn't see-" Emma gasped at the object in his hands. She stared down at the stone inside the velvet box. Ripper smiled, and got down on one knee. He grabbed Emma's hand.

"Emma Mackenzie, I love you. I would rather spend one lifetime with you - than face all ages of this world alone. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Emma was speechless! The only word to come to mind that could get passed her lips was, "Y-yes."

_Flash forward and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Emma leaned against the bare granite counter after she took in the last box into the empty house. She sighed happily and fiddled with her wedding ring. She and Ripper married two weeks ago, and found a house not too far from their friends' houses. They've been moving in their stuff in for the passed week, but now they finally have it all inside. Well, almost everything. There was a knock on the door.

Emma opened the front door to see Lance and Ripper carrying in a television, with Lance on one end and Ripper on the other. Emma moved out of their way and the two men put the television in the middle of the living room. When they set it down, Lance shook his hands and flexed his fingers.

"Ugh, my fingers are killin' me." He said, rubbing his hands. Emma and Ripper laughed, Ripper put his arm around Emma and she smiled. Lance smiled at the two, then went outside to see his new fiance, Kelly, sitting in the grass. Smiling to himself, he walked over, sat next to her, and put his arm around her. They both stared at the road for a little while, then Lance broke the silence.

"So, when's their honeymoon again?" He asked, reffering to Ripper and Emma.

Kelly craned her head towards him, "I think Ripper said it was next week. Why?"

Lance shrugged, "Just checkin'."

Neither of them spoke for a while. They just continued to stare at the road. This time, Kelly spoke, "I'm a nervous _wreck_. Our wedding's in a month and I haven't even picked out a _dress_ yet."

Lance smiled at her, "I'm sure you'll find it."

Kelly smiled at him, then kissed him sofly.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Emma and Ripper were alone. Emma lied down on the white sofa that was close by, making sure to lay down on her left side, just like the doctor said. Ripper emerged from the hallway and smiled at his new wife, who smiled back.

"So," Ripper said, "How's my little one doing?"

Emma raise a brow, though still smiling, "Which one? Me or this one?" She said, pointing at her slightly enlarged belly at the words 'this one'.

Ripper knelt down in front of the sofa and rested his chin on the coushin so that he was facing Emma, "Both."

Emma giggled, "The little one's fine. Mommy, on the other hand, is getting a little fatigued."

Ripper smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, "Well, just think, in about eight months, we're gonna be parents."

"I know, I'm so excited! Our own baby boy or girl!" Emma exclaimed, then frowned a bit, "And a bit scared too."

Ripper caressed her cheek, "No need to worry."

They gave themselves a quick peck. Then, Ripper got up and walked over to one of the cardboard boxes. He rummaged around for a bit and pulled out one of the snack cakes they had packed. He took it out of the wrapper and split it in half. He walked back over to Emma on the couch and knelt back down so that they were at eye level. He smiled as he handed Emma her half.

They giggled as they ate the snack cake. Once it was devoured, Ripper took Emma's hand and she smiled. They stared at each other for a while, until Emma sighed and frowned once more. Ripper raised a brow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just... Don't want end up like my parents." Emma said, looking at her belly.

Ripper looked concerned, "Why? What happened? You never really did talk about your parents."

Emma sat up and Ripper sat next to her, "Well, my dad left when I was ten, and my mom never really gotten over it. She protects me so much because I'm all she has left, that's why she was so against us getting married."

It was true, Ms. Mackenzie hardly let Emma out of her sight. When she heard that Emma was getting married, her heart sank. She even tried to convince Emma to back out, but Emma said that she wouldn't do that to Ripper, and that she loved him.

Ripper frowned, he didn't know Emma was so troubled before. Seeing the tears well up in her eyes, he held her close to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him while a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ripper hated seeing her upset, it was much worse when she cried, it made his heart break to see her heartbroken.

Emma let go and looked at Ripper, who then gently lifted her chin and said, "We won't end up like your parents, I promise." Emma smiled as Ripper dried her tears.

**Five Months Later...**

Emma waited patiently on the hospital bed for the doctor to return. Five months into the pregnancy, she was getting more and more anxious, day by day. Ripper was right next her, sitting on a chair and telling her everything will be fine. The doctor reappeared into the room and told them the news.

"A boy?" They asked excitedly.

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Emma waved happily at Fin and Lo as they ran up to her. She hugged her two friends happily when they caught up. After they seperated, the three girls started off down the street in the direction of the town. Emma was happy that she got to see her friends more often, now that she and Ripper are fully moved into their home. It took a while, but now every thing was in it's place. The baby room was set up across the hall of theirs, and all of the stuff proper for a baby boy was in place.

Fin and Lo are taking Emma to the nearby beaver tails stand, since Emma hasn't really been out for a while. They leaned over the counter and waited for an employee. After a moment, the brown haired employee walked up to the three and smiled at them.

"Hey, Snack Shack." They said in unison, waving.

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I get you?" Snack Shack asked, guestureing to the wall menu.

"We'll all just have plain chocolate." Fin said.

"Coming right up." Snack Shack said before he disappeared into the kitchen area.

The three girls sat in silence until Lo spoke first, "So, Emma, is the baby due yet?"

"Any day now." Emma said, smiling as she rubbed her belly, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, like Ripper said, you'll be fine." Fin reassured.

"Thanks guys." Emma said with a thankful smile.

Lo sighed, "So, Fin, how are you and Reef doing?"

Fin raised a brow, "Doing about what?"

Lo smirked, "Ya know, your relationship."

Fin rolled her eyes, "Not this again." She mumbled before saying, "For the last time! We're not in a relationship!"

Emma decided to 'help', "But you want to be!"

"No, I don't!" Fin responded.

Lo rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Fin groaned and asked, "So, what about you and Broseph?"

Lo sighed and fiddled with her bracelet, "He hasn't proposed yet, we've only been dating for three months!"

Emma sighed as the two talked. Then, she gasped and felt a sharp, horrible pain in her stomach.

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing  
That's ever been mine._

Ripper smiled when he walked into his and Emma's now-finished home. He hasn't been home for two days now, it was nice to get back to where you belong. He set down the daiper bag and a bag full of Emma's clothes, then once again went outside to help Emma with the other stuff they had in the car. Stepping outside, he was welcomed with the warm air of the summer night, spotting a few fireflies light up the night as he walked towards his wife. Emma smiled as she saw her husband walking towards her and handed him a few baby outfits that their friends have given them over the past few days.

Emma then opened the door to the back seat and took out an infant's car-seat that had a light blue blanket over it. She closed the door and went inside the house. Smiling, she put the car seat on the counter and removed the light blue blanket, to reveal the infant inside. It had light red hair and darling blue eyes, wearing a wunzie that had the words 'Surfer Dude' written across the front. The parents smiled at their baby boy as he aimlessly looked every which way. Emma picked him up and took him to his room.

Emma smiled at her son when he fell asleep in his wooden crib. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she turned her head to see Ripper smiling at her. Emma smiled back at her husband and giggled when he kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Ripper remembered when he had first laid eyes on his son, whom they named Elijah. He picked him up in his arms and tried to keep himself from crying tears of joy at the sight of his new baby boy. Emma thought it was sweet.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing  
That's ever been mine_

Ripper smiled and gingerly held Emma's hand. She blushed and smiled at her husband as the two walked along the streets of the city. This would probably have to be the first night since Elijah was born that they've been out. Elijah, who was now three years old, was a little rambunctious. He seemed to take an interest in the ocean, which wasn't surprising to his parents. He was already in a swimming class at the local pool, but Elijah has always said that he wanted to surf like his parents.

Ripper and Emma were now walking around the small town that held a few shops and small restaurants. It was night, yet many people were still out and about. They had gotten Fin and Lo to babysit Elijah for the night, so they were relaxed.

"Okay, I give up, where are we going?" Emma asked. Ripper said that he's taking her some where special, though he did not tell her where. Every time she guess, Ripper just answered.

"You see when we get there!" Ripper said for the tenth time that night.

Emma sighed, though she still had a smile on her face. The two walked for a little while longer, they talked about how they were going to plan Elijah's fourth birthday and what they were going to get him as a present. They also talked about Lo and Broseph's wedding that was coming up in two months, the fact that Fin and Reef had just started dating, and Lance and Kelly's new baby.

They continued to talk until Ripper said, "We're here."

Emma looked at her surroundings and saw that they were at the lake that was right next to the town. She gasped and smiled, "Aw, how sweet!"

She hugged Ripper in excitement and ran over to the water, with her husband following right behind her. Emma stuck her toes in the water and giggled when Ripper joined her and kissed her cheek. She looked at him sweetly, their eyes locked. She found her lips on his and he held her sweetly. The kissed lasted for a few minutes and then they seperated. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder and they stared at the water. The city lights reflected beautifully off the water. They stood in silence in each other's arms.

* * *

**End time: 4/8/11 11:53 P.M.**

**Sorry I couldn't do the full song, I ran out of ideas of what to do for the rest.**

**I got Ripper's real name (Riley) from RiddleGirl7's fanfic, 'The Unattainable'**

**I got Ripper's last name (Wilson) from Emperor of the Animal Kingdom's fanfic 'Summer, Surf, Mermaids' (Also known as 'A Summer's Tail')**

**Got Ripper's proposal from 'Lord of the Rings'.**

**I own nothing of the things listed above (Stoked, Ripper's true name, Ripper's last name, or 'Lord of the Rings')**

**Next Chapter: EmmTy**


End file.
